Storm Season
by WeissSchneeRWBY
Summary: Footsteps. Footsteps echoed down the streets and off the buildings near by. Quick footsteps, like someone running. Someone was running. She was running as fast as she could in her current condition. She was clutching her side as blood ran from the wound and dripped off her hand.
**Hey! Hope you enjoy this new story! First time with an OC, hope I can pull it off. Anyway, with out further adieu, Storm Season!**

* * *

Footsteps. Footsteps echoed down the streets and off the buildings near by. Quick footsteps, like someone running. Someone was running. She was running as fast as she could in her current condition. She was clutching her side as blood ran from the wound and dripped off her hand.

"H-Help..." She gasped. "Please... someone.." She clutched her side more causing more blood to run out. "Gggh!" She yelped in pain.

* * *

"Come on, Lector. Let's get back to the guild." A blond haired boy said picking up a small maroon colored cat in a blue vest.

"Yeah! I'm starving, Sting. Let's go!" The cat called Lector replied.

They started walking back towards Sabertooth Guild.

* * *

"Wait. Sting? Did you hear that?" Lector asked.

They stopped.

"Yeah." He said. "Where's it coming from?" They heard the running footsteps come nearer.

"Come on, Lector. They're coming from this direction." Lector flew beside him as he ran toward the sound of the steps. They rounded he corner and saw her, clutching her side in pain.

"Someone... Please..." She cried.

"There. Come on!" He said and ran to her.

She looked up and saw them coming towards her.

"Help me..." She said and extended an arm out towards him. He grabbed her and supported her weight on him.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"W-we were attacked..." She told him as Lector help support her as her legs started to give out.

"Who's we? Is there another that's hurt?" Lector asked her.

"N-no.. I told her to r-run..." The girl replied. "Please... I need help..."

"I'll get you help. Come on Lector. Let's get her back to the Guild. There's help there." Lector nodded and they started helping her back towards Sabertooth.

"What's your name?" Sting asked her.

"A-Aletha... Aletha Morgan." She replied.

"Alright, Aletha." Sting said. "We're almost there" She nods and puts more of her weight on him.

* * *

They soon arrived at the Sabertooth Guild. Lector flew ahead and opened the doors for them.

"Incoming injured! Make room and move!" The small cat yelled into the hall. Everyone inside looked up at the doors. Sting walked in holding Aletha.

"Rouge. I could use some help here." A boy the same age ran over. He had dark hair that covered one eye.

"What happened? Where did she come from?" The dark haired boy asked as he supported some of her weight.

"She was attacked. Her and her friend. And I'm not sure. We found her in town."

They brought her to the back of the hall and into the infirmary. A smaller room with a few beds in it. They carefully layer her down on the first bed. She grunted in pain.

"Sorry." Sting said. He started lifting up her dress.

"Sting! What are you doing?" Lector said and pulled the dress back down. "That's indecent!"

"Lector, I'm trying the help. Would you grab me a needle and some medical grade thread from that cabinet over there. Oh and some bandages too." He lifted her dress back up and started cleaning her wound. She cringed in pain when he started sewing her wound. She bit her lip has the needle plunged into her again.

"Gggh!" She yelpped.

"I'm sorry." Sting said as he kept going. She passed out about halfway through the stitching.

"Sting, what do even know about this girl?" Rouge asked. "She just needed help and you brought her into the guild? Is that it?"

"I know that her name is Aletha, she and another girl were attacked." He replied. "A sister or a friend maybe"

"yeah. Sting. She might be dangerous. You know nothing about her."

"Well. I knew nothing about the people in the guild until I got to know them, so why is she any different?"

Rouge sighs. "Just be careful. I sense... Something different about her."

"I'm sure it's nothing." Sting replied. He finished stitching her wound up and got up and washed her blood off his hands. " I should probably check her for any other injuries." He walked over and started examining her. He found a few smaller wounds but nothing as bad as her side. He pulled a blanket over her and adjusted her head on the pillow.

* * *

A few hours passed and she hadn't woke up yet. Sting came in every half hour or so to check on her. She must have been exhausted. Details of what happened to her still remained a mystery. Without her awake and her companion still missing, there was no information about her avalible. All that was know was her appearance. Wavy brown hair that fell to the middle of her back, sharp blue eyes and a petite nose. The clothes she wore were very unique. A short,white, sweetheart dress that was cut higher on her right side with a draping that was open in the front exposing the front of her dress of blue fabric with a faint floral design coming down from below her breasts where the dress form fitted her. She also had some sort of band across her right thigh. Her shoes were light blue flats. She didn't have any guild markings anywhere on her.

"She must not belong to any guild." Sting thought. "She must use magic, right? Someone who didn't wouldn't dress like this if she had a normal, non magic job"

She stirred in her sleep. He sat up and looked at her, wanting her to wake up. Sure enough her eyes slowly opened.


End file.
